Information storage devices are used to retrieve and/or store data in computers and other consumer electronics devices. A magnetic hard disk drive is an example of an information storage device that is mass-manufactured. A magnetic hard disk drive is also an example of a device having internal components requiring precise position and/or motion control in the possible presence of mechanical shocks or vibrations from external or internal sources. Such control may be accomplished by passive or active means. Sensing device acceleration (translational and/or rotational), possibly along or about more than one axis, may facilitate active position and/or motion control of device components. Hence, there is a need in the art for improved small motion sensing transducers that can sense acceleration along or about more than one axis. There is also a need in the art for improved small motion sensing transducers that can be practically and economically mass-manufactured.